I Shouldn't Of Told You
by SeddieRoxMiiSoxx
Summary: SeddieIsPregnant!
1. Chapter 1

Sweat dripped down Sam Puckett's face. She started running faster._ Why am I gaining so much weight_,she thought picking up speed. Ever since last Saturday she hasn't been her self. She has been eating way more than usual and getting sick often. The gym teacher blew the whistle.

"Great job today Puckett. You ran today."

"Thanks,"

She grabbed a towel and headed off the the girls locker room. She opened her locker and grabbed her purse suddenly remembering what happened two weeks ago.

_Freddie wiped her tears._

"_Sam its okay,he doesn't know what hes missing,"_

"_It doesn't matter. He didn't even give me a chance".Freddie kissed her cheek making Sam look up at him._

"_He might but,I will"_

"_What do you-".Freddie kissed her on the lips. Not pulling away Sam put her hand on his cheek. They both sank into the couch._

Sam grabbed her cellphone and dialed Carly's,her best friend,number.

"Hello,"Carly asked answering on the second ring.

"Carly,I need your help,'

"Sam?What's wrong?"Carly said stopping.

"Meet me at the store in 10 minutes"

"Um,Okay."

Sam walked into the towns convenient store. The smell of plastic and new stuff filled her nose. She walked down one aisle and stopped halfway down. She grabbed it and walked up to the counter. She rung the bell several times. She searched her pocket and grabbed a ten out and slammed it on the counter. Sam put it into her pocket and walked out. Sam sat down and looked down into her hands. _No,I can't be,Please don't let me be,_she thought.

"Sam?"

She sat up fast and stood up.

"Why did you want to meet here?"

"We need to go back to your house,"

"Why?Sam did you get into trouble,"

"No but,I might be,"Sam grabbed Carly's arm before she could respond and dragged her.

Bushwell Plaza was a nice quite place. Everyone wanted to live there. Including Sam. Carly and Freddie lived on the 3rd floor,and right across the hall from each other.

Sam and Carly ran into the elevator and pressed the button for the 3rd floor. When it stopped Sam and Carly ran out and over to Carly's apartment door. Carly dung into her bag searching for the key to unlock it. Just then the door across the hall swung open,and there stood Freddie.

"Hey Carly,Sam,"Freddie said. Looking at Sam. She smiled a little. Carly found it and put it in the door.

"Hey Freddie,"she said opening the door. Carly walked in followed by Sam and Freddie. Freddie closed the door and Carly turned on the lights.

"I'll be right back,"Sam said walking over to the stairs.

"Okay,"Carly said taking off her jacket and throwing it onto the couch. Sam disappeared around the corner.

"Hey what's up with her?"Freddie asked.

"Who knows,I think I should talk to her,"

"No,I mean,how about I talk to her for you,"

Carly sat down at the computer."Okay,just don't kill each other."

Freddie ran up the stairs. He walked into the hallway just as Sam closed the door. He stood outside the door for like ten minutes.

Sam closed the door and started.

She sat on the toilet and watched silently. After about five minutes she covered her mouth up._ No,this can't be happening to me,Oh My Gosh,what am I going to tell everyone,_Sam thought. She buried her head into her hands and cried silently. Five minutes gone by and she finally got up. She wiped her eyes and gathered her stuff and threw it away. She opened the door to find Freddie standing there leaning up against the wall.

"You were in there a long time,"

"Yeah,I am a girl,I need my girl time,"

"Sam,you are never in the bathroom for that long,"

"Well maybe I just wanted to take my time,"

"Sam whats wrong?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Why are you acting so weird?"

"I'm not,"

"Sam"Freddie put his hand on her face,"please tell me,"

"Freddie,I-I-I can't,"

"Why?"

"It will ruin everything we have,"

"Well its not like your pregnant or anything,"Freddie said with a little laugh. Sam looked up at him. Then he stopped.

"Is that it?"

"I have to go,"Sam said starting to walk away. Freddie grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"Sam is that it?"

She looked down."Freddie,I'm so sorry,really I am,but I have to go,"She jerked her arm away and ran downstairs. Freddie closed his eyes and wished it was all a dream!


	2. Chapter 2

The Bold part is her dream!!

The cold wind blew Sam's hair all over her face. She pushed it back and zipped her coat up. She was standing outside the Bushwell Plaza getting ready to go home. Traffic rushed past her but to her it seemed as if it never left. Everything was slowing down. The earth stopped,and so did her heart.

Sam pulled her hood over her head and starting walking towards her house.

Sam closed the door and sat down on her bed. She unzipped her coat and threw it on the floor. Laying back she thought about what Freddie's expression looked like. _Why did Freddie look so mad,_Sam thought rolling over to look at the clock. 11:46 P.M. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

**The hallways were dark and long. Full of kids. Sam walks down it holding her books close to her chest. Kids pointing and laughing. Finally reaching the end she sees Carly with her back turned.**

"**Carly!Carly,why is everyone laughing?"Sam asked walking faster. Carly turned around.**

"**Sorry,I don't talk to WHORES!!!"Carly said. Kids stand around laughing and pointing.**

"**WHORE!WHORE!WHORE!WHORE!"Kids repeated laughing.**

Sam jumped up. Sweat soaked her face,hair and the collar of her shirt. Sam reached over and clicked on the lamp. She grabbed her cellphone and dialed Carly's number.

Carly rolled over and flipped on the light. Blinking to get used to it for a minute,she sat up. She grabbed her phone and answered.

"Hello?"

"Carly,I need to tell you something,"

"Sam can't it wait till tomorrow?"

"No,its important,"Sam said looking around the room. She really didn't want to tell her on the phone.

"Can you meet me at my house?"

"Sam it is 2:04 in the morning. I am not coming over to your house at this hour,Spencer would kill me,"

"Please Carly. I need you here."

Carly could hear the plead in her voice.

"Fine,I'll be over in 15 minutes,"

"Thank you Carly,"

"whatever,"Carly clicked off her cell phone and got up. She walked to the closet and pulled out her coat. She pulled it on and stuck her cell phone into her pocket. She walked down the cold wooden stairs and grabbed her shoes and the keys. She opened the door and closed it silently behind her.

Carly turned off the car and stepped out. The air was cold and bitter. Not windy just cold. She walked up the stairs and rung the doorbell. After a few seconds the living room light flipped on. Sam opened the door and pulled Carly in,closing the door behind her.

"Okay,what?"

"I can't tell you down here,we have to go upstairs"

"Fine"

Sam and Carly walked quietly up the stairs. Sam opened her bedroom door and walked in. Carly had only been in Sam's room twice. This time it was actually clean,unlike all the other times.

Sam sat down on her bed and patted a spot next to her for Carly to sit down. When she did Sam started.

"Okay Carly promise me that when you find this out that you will not treat me any different than you do now,"Sam said. Carly rolled her eyes.

"Okay,I promise. Now just tell me,"Sam looked down starting to feel tears pouring down. Carly noticed.

"Sam are you okay,"

"NO!"Sam shouted. Carly rapped her arms around Sam.

"Sam its going to be okay,"

"No it won't,he won't care."

"What?Who won't care?"Sam pulled out of Carly's gripped and took a deep breath.

"Carly,I-I'm.........


	3. Chapter 3

Sam's heart pounded faster than ever. She was so nervous to tell Carly the truth.

"Sam your what?"

"Carly,I wish I could you but I can't,"Sam said not believing that she was being so weak.

"Why not,Sam?"

"I just can't tell you,"Sam said getting up and walking over to the bedroom door.

"I am not going home without knowing what you have to say,"Carly said walking over to Sam and grabbing her arm making her turn around. Sam took a deep breath.

"I'm so sorry,Carly,"

"Sam please,I'm your best friend,"

"I told you,I can't"Carly could feel the anger boiling up in her.

"You drag me out of bed at 2 o'clock in the morning to come over to your house and not even tell me what you wanted to?"Sam nodded slowly. Carly looked around the room.

"I can't believe this,"Carly said throwing her hands up into the air.

"You would be mad at me even if I tell you,"Sam said rapping her arms around herself.

"Whatever,"Carly said opening the door and running down the stairs. She opened the front door and walked outside into the cold. It started raining and got windy. Carly pulled the keys from her pocket and was about to put them in when Sam ran outside.

"Carly,fine I'll tell you,"Carly stopped. She looked over at Sam. She was now soaked and so was Sam.

"You will?"Sam nodded.

"Okay then,tell me,"Sam took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant,"She said. Carly stopped. She held her breath. Wondering if she heard her right.

"What?"

"I'm sorry"

"Sam,who is the father?"

"Freddie,"Sam whispered hoping Carly didn't hear her. But she did.

"WHAT?"Carly screamed. Sam looked down wondering if it was tears or rain rolling down her face.

"Carly I'm so sorry,"

"WERE YOU NOT THINKING?"Sam couldn't help but not fell bad and angry.

"I don't know,"

"SAM I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU. WHY WOULD YOU HAVE SEX WITH..........FREDDIE?"

"You know what?I guess I wasn't thinking."Sam turned around and walked over to her porch. Then she turned back around"But its over,"she turned back around and walked into her cold lonely house.

Carly stood outside by her car shocked. She closed her eyes and leaning up against her car door.

"Sam,Why would you do this?"Carly whispered.

**Guys I'm so soooo sorry its long promise next 1 will be a lot longer!!**

**Please No Pressure!! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Sam clicked off the light and layed on her back. She looked up at the ceiling. Why is all of this happening to me?she asked herself. A little little came on making her look over. Her phone vibrated. She reached over and grabbed it. Holding it firmly in her hand she looked at it. Freddie. She answered.

"Hello?"

"Sam?"there was a little static in the background.

"Yeah?"

"Why haven't you been talking to me?"there was a long pause.

"Sam?"

"Freddie I have to go,"

"No Sam,I need to talk to you,"

"I'm sorry Freddie,"Before he could say something else she clicked the phone off. She threw it making it land on the floor. Tears streamed down her face. She wanted to be strong but she just could take it anymore. She stood up and knocked the lamp off the table. She grabbed the curtains and ripped them down. She punched the wall making her hand go threw it. She pulled it out and rapped her arms around herself. She leaned her body up against the cool wall. She slid down it. Tears fell faster. She screamed.

"WHY ME?"she layed her head on the floor.

"Why Me?"She whispered. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Freddie slammed his phone down on the table beside his bed. He ran his fingers threw his hair. He just couldn't stop thinking about Sam. No matter how many times he tried to think about Carly or his studies he always found himself thinking about her. He sat up and couldn't believe what he was about to say.

"I'm in love with Sam,"

* * *

Sam woke up and rubbed her puffy eyes. She got up off the floor and walked over to her door. Looking down at her hand she saw dried blood. She opened the door and walked into the bathroom. She turned the hot water on,and stuck her hand under it. She winced a little at first because of the pain. She watched as the blood went down the drain. She turned the water off and grabbed a towel. Then she rapped her hand in it. She walked out and back into her room. She walked over to her closet and pulled out a pair of blue faded jeans and a purple shirt with a big skull on it with a bunch of little skulls around it. She hurried and got dressed and grabbed her book bag. Running downstairs she checked her cellphone to see if it was not broken. She slipped it in her pocket and walked out.

Sam was sitting in class and started to feel a little sick. She raised her hand. The teacher called on her.

"May I go to the bathroom,"

"Yes,"Sam grabbed her book bag and walked out of the class room. As soon as she was out she ran down the hall and walked down a few stairs. She got into the bathroom and opened a stale door. She closed it and locked it. She dropped her book bag and she fell on the floor. She room spinned. She closed her eyes trying to make it all stop. Then her eyes popped open. She sat up and lifted the toilet seat up. She puked. Sweat dripped down her face making strands of hair stick to her face. She wiped her mouth with her sleeve. The bathroom door opened.

"Sam?"someone whispered. Sam layed her face against the cool floor tiles.

"Sam?"someone whispered again. They walked around until she heard them getting closer to her. A knock on her door.

"Sam?Its me....Carly,"Sam moved and opened the door. Carly stood there,her face filled with worry.

"Oh my gosh,Sam"


	5. Passes Out

Sam lifted her head from the floor of the bathroom. Carly reached down and tried to pick her up. Sam rolled over and sat up. She layed her head on the stall.

"Sam?Are you okay?"

"Carly,,I need you to go and get...the....n-nur--"Sam fell over.

"SAM!!"Carly patted Sam's cheek."Sam?Sam?"Carly stood up and ran out the bathroom.

The halls were fill with teachers and children,running from class to class. Carly pushed past everyone blocking out everything. Her purse caught onto a doorknob,she struggled to get it off. As soon as she did she ran down the hall almost bumping into a lunch lady with a big cart. She finally seen the door to the nurses office. She pulled the door open and stepped inside. A big woman sat behind a small desk. She looked up over her glasses.

"May I help you young lady?"

"My....Fri-friend...pas..sed...out...."Carly was out of breath. Now she felt as if she was going to pass out. The nurse rose from her chair. Now with a worried expression on her face.

"Dear,do you need to sit down?"

"No,,,,My,,Friend,,,she passed out,,,in girls bathroom,"The nurse's eyes widened. Carly grabbed her bag that had fallen to the floor.

"Come on,"Carly said starting out the door. The nurse and Carly ran down the halls until they reached the bathrooms.

Carly opened the door and rushed over to the stall. Two girls were in the bathroom washing their hands. They both now looked confused. Sam still lay on the floor as when Carly left her. The nurse bent down to check her palse.

"Is she still breathing?"Carly asked. The nurse nodded.

"We need to call an ambulance,"the nurse said quickly rising. Carly opened her purse and grabbed her cell phone out. She dialed 911.

The red lights shined brightly in Carly's eyes as the ambulance pulled to a stop. Four men jumped out. Two with a stretcher,other two ran into the building with big bags. Carly leaned up against the cool bricks of the school. She looked up at the sky. Clear. Her eyes started to water. A tear rolled down her cheek. Suddenly the men all came back out. Carly ran over to the stretcher and looked down at Sam's pale face.

"_Sam,,"_Carly whispered as the ambulance drove away.

A/N:

Guys,,,I'm sorry I haven't wrote in awhile....I just don't really feel like writing on Fanfic anymore:(

I don't get a lot of reviews!!


	6. She Realizes

**Hey Guys,,,I know I haven't updated in like forever,but here is a chapter. hope it helps. I have been going through a lot so sorry about me not being out here. Tomorrow is the last day of school so I might be able to finish this story in the summer. Or not. I will be going to cheerleading camp so I will be gone then. **

* * *

The world felt as if it stopped spinning as Carly jumped into the backseat of Spencer's Car. Carly slammed the door shut as Spencer started the engine.

The sun was setting low in the sky as Sam woke up. Her eyes burned from the bright hospital lights. Her head pounded as she turned over. The hospital room was white with balloons and cards filling the room,saying "Get Well".She smiled when she saw a bear saying "Seeing You Sick Makes Me Beary Sad". She heard footsteps passing her room door. Then the door opened and a women walked in.

"Oh,your awake,"She said smiling. Sam looked at her for a minute then smiled and nodded.

"You have some very worried people in the waiting room for you,but I'm sure they'll be happy when they hear that your up,"She smiled and walked out.

Carly paced the waiting room very worried.

"Carly can you stop,everything is going to be fine,"Spencer said looking up at his sister.

"How do you know Spencer?Sam looked really pale,"Carly said stopping then conutining.

"Excuse me?"A nurse said stopping in front of them."Are you all here for,Sam Puckett?"

Carly stopped."Yes,"

"Okay,well I have some news. First off Sam is awake and looks great, But the thing that caught our attention was the Ms. Puckett is pregnant,"

Everyone went silent. Then Spencer turned to Carly.

"Carly,do you know something about this?"

Carly was silent then gave in."Yes,I knew Sam was pregnant,"

Spencer turned back to the nurse."How far a long is she?"The nurse looked down at her keyboard then back up.

"About a month and a half,"Spencer sat down."If it makes any of you feel better we were about to find out who the father is,"Carly's eyes opened wide in shock."No thanks,"

Spencer stood up."No Carly I wan to Know,"

"The Father is....."

Sam grabbed her stomach and closed her eyes. Then her eyes flew open as she felt a kick under her hand. She looked down at her stomach and smiled.


	7. Update

**Hey guys,I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while!I think I might have already told you that I have been going through a lot and I haven't been in the mood to write. I also need a inspo. And I was hoping you guys could help me. I really want to try and finish this story but my thoughts and moods keep going away. So I hope you guys can send me some ideas.**

**E-Mail:**

**Thanks guys**

**:D**


	8. The Worse Possible Thing EVER

_So about a month and a half ago I got pregnant by someone I never expected. Freddie Benson. Thats right. The dork. The loser. The one I totally hate. The one I can't stand. But, the one...I Love. And I am glad that I got pregnant by him than someone moron like...Jonah. He wanted to have sex but I refused. I mean he was good to me (before he tried to go and kiss Carly) but I would NEVER EVER have sex with someone like that. The only reason Freddie is way better is because he is with me through everything. I mean I never really got to thank him for letting Missy have that cruise. (If your wondering,Carly told me..But told me not to say anything to Freddie about it)._

_So right now I am sitting , ALONE , in a hospital because I fainted in the girls bathroom. Carly says that since I am pregnant I should start eating healthy foods. No offense but what does she know about pregnancy? Nothing. Well Carly is the only one who knows I am pregnant , hopefully. Yes , I trust her with everything in me but until she goes through all this pain...I am NOT listening to her. Well maybe that is just the mood swings talking. I don't know. But right I now I am in pain. Why can't the baby just magically appear , instead of all this pain and crying? I mean seriously. Baby's are so selfish. They give us so much pain and they don't have to feel any of it. UGHH. Well I am going to stop right here because I feel like I am going to puke up all over this stupid thing..._

_-Sam_

Sam shut her diary and leaned back against the pillow sighing loudly.

__

"The Father is Freddie Benson,"

Freddie's face drained as Carly almost screamed. She couldn't believe they knew now. She ran down the hall , hearing Spencer calling out her name. She turned the corner and found Sam's room. She opened the door and rushed in locking the door behind her.

"They Know!"

"What?"

"The nurse found out who the father was and she told Spencer and Freddie,"

"OH NO!!!"

"I'm so sorry Sam. I tried to stop her but Spencer just had to know,"

"Carly how could you---"

"Sam , I tried!" Sam looked down.

"How did Freddie react?'

"Well I don't know,"

"How could you not know?"

"I ran before anyone could react!" Sam closed her eyes. She grabbed her stomach again.

"AHHH!" Carly ran over to her.

"Sam are you okay?" Sam breathed in deep.

"Carly , Go get----AHHHHH!" Carly ran back over to the door and ran out looking for a nurse , for anyone. She ran up to a bunch over nurses.

"HELP!My Friend , Shes Hurt," She said pointing to the room. The nurses ran into the room. Just then Carly Felt a hand on her shoulder. She spun around to find Spencer with a worried look on his face.

"Carly what's wrong with Sam?"

"I don't...know..I went in there and she was com----"Carly was cut off by another scream that came from Sam's room. Carly turned around and seen more Doctors running in her room. Freddie ran up to Carly.

"Carly isn't that Sam's room?" Carly nodded staring in shock at the door.

Hour Later.

__

Carly relaxed the side of her face on her knuckles. She yawned as her eye lids dropped. The chair she was sitting in was getting more and more relaxing by the minute.

"Miss. Shay?" Carly's eyes shoot up as she lifted her head.

"Yes?"

"Are you here for Samantha Puckett?"

"Yes!"

"Could I talk to you for a few minutes?"

"Okay!"Carly said standing up and walking away from Freddie and Spencer who fell asleep 30 minutes ago.

"Okay Miss. Shay---"

"Is Sam okay?" Carly said almost screaming , as soon as they were out of ear reach from Spencer and Freddie.

"Miss. Shay...I'm so sorry to say but Miss. Puckett has had a miscarriage." Carly stood there staring at him.

"W-W-What?"

"Miss. Puckett wasn't fully developed so the baby didn't have much room to grow and suffocated"(A/N: I have no clue if this can really happen)

_

About 10 minutes later Carly finally made her way to Sam's room. She opened the door and saw Sam laying on her side. Her back facing Carly. Carly slowly closed the door and made her way over to the bed. She walked around it to face Sam. Sam was staring at the wall with mascara streaks down her cheeks. Carly sat down at the chair closest to the bed and looked down.

"Sam...I'm Sorry," Sam didn't move.

"I am sorry---"

"Don't be" Sam said still not moving. Carly was taken off from Sam speaking to her. She looked up at her.

"Sam--"

"Would I have made a good mother?" Sam asked sniffing. Carly kinda smiled

"Yeah. You would have." Sam let tears fall.

"I wanted to hold it. I wanted to be there for it. I wanted a reason to laugh,cry and love." Sam said as more tears formed and fell.

"Right when I felt her kick I knew she would be special,"

"She?"

"Last week I came to get a check-up and I found out the gender,"Carly smiled.

"When I saw here in the ultra sound I smiled and I knew right then she would have my hair color,"Carly laughed a little."And Freddie's eyes,"Carly smiled.

"You want to know what I would have named her?"

"Yeah."

"Maddie Lee Puckett,"

"Aww Sam," Carly got up and walked over to Sam and bent down and hugged her.

"I can't believe its all over," Carly didn't let go.

"I know Sam,I know,"

But really did she know?


	9. Somewhere Along The Way

Their voices echoed through her head as she laid calmly on her back on the hospital bed. Her hands were gently crossed over her stomach and her chest created a rhythm of going up and down. The mascara streaks still remained on her porcelain face. Her lips and cheeks were a pale color, unlike every other time you'd see Samantha Puckett. The usual smile was now turned somewhat into a frown, even while she slept. It was the first time actually that she'd slept in weeks. Every night was filled with constant crying, puking and the feeling of loneliness. Sam usually curled up in a ball in her small bed and rocked herself to sleep while she slowly hummed to herself. The rocking help with the nausea and the humming reminded her of her mother's soft voice. Her eyes always were squeezed shut when the sharp pains shot throughout her stomach. It was never just an upset stomach anymore, it was always her. Maddie Lee. Always kicking for more. Sam constantly sat up feeling her inside her. In some way she always brought joy with each and every kick. It gave Sam a reason. A reason for everything. Maddie would always be there for her. No matter what! Now that's all Sam cried about. Maddie was gone, not like Sam ever imaged. Sam thought she'd always have her; if everyone else walked out on her she knew Maddie would always be the one sticking by her side. But now those stupid doctors were breaking everything. Sam refused to believe what they said, she would scream they were lying but all the doctors gave her the same sympathic look. She'd been in the hospital now for quite some time, but now it wasn't because of the odd miscarriage, no, something worse. She was diagnosed crazy. From almost everyone. Carly, Spencer and Freddie refused to believe it, but heard it enough to start believing it eventually. They visited her every day, until finally every day turned into every other few days, then every other week until soon the visits barely came at all. Sam's mother put her here. She was the one held responsible! Carly told Sam the last time she visited that she couldn't stand to see her this way and that every time she did it broke her heart a little bit more. She told her that she thought it over and decided that the visits needed to be cut off. She claimed it was for the best and that they both needed to move on. Carly tried to convince Sam that she had a miscarriage but denial was the only thing that rang through her head. She would get mad and scream which eventually made Carly cry. No one was the same. Spencer visited there for a long time but just like Carly's they began to fade. He told her that Carly was just hurting inside and that she needed to be alone. iCarly was announced over a few weeks after Sam was committed into the Mental Institute. He said that Carly would always be there for Sam no matter what and that she still was her friend but couldn't take that much emotionally abuse. Spencer's visits stopped because he met someone. Around his last visits he would talk about her to keep both of their minds away from the pain. Her name was Cindy and worked in an animal clinic a few blocks from Bushwell Plaza. He mentioned that she had a kid, this always made Sam wince, who was 3. A little boy named John. Sam always wished him the best and always told him to tell Carly hello. Though he never did. He knew the pain Carly was going through and he always tried very hard not to mention Sam around her. Spencer didn't even want Carly knowing about the hospital visits he made each week. Though it never stopped her from knowing, she never asked him where he was, never brought up Sam. They both always seemed to dodge the conversation about her. Freddie still visited every day, he couldn't see how Carly and Spencer lost interest in it. Freddie thought about Sam and Maddie everyday. He sat up in his room and would cry for hours. He never cared what people thought about him anymore. He refused to believe that fact that Sam was sick. He wanted to believe everything Sam told him. He got angry with her when she would mention how she still felt the baby kick inside her. Sometimes his emotions would eat at him. Sometimes he wanted to grab her by the shoulders and shake her screaming that the baby was gone and it wasn't coming back. He always thought about Sam getting out and them trying again. That thought always made him happy. His mother worried constantly about him. Ever since he found he was the father he always talked about what could have been. He really wanted to be a father to his baby. He loved Sam, though he never realized it until now.

**Okay so here is another chapter. Im sorry I haven't updated in like a year or so. But here it is! More along the way..**

**WOW… didn't see that one coming. Though I know I kinda slacked at the end.**


End file.
